The Destiny Empire
'The Destiny Empire' The Destiny Empire consists of former PCUW World Tag Team champions Kevin and Rolf, former PCUW Women's champion Nazz, former PCUW X Division champion Aries Austin, former PCUW Hardcore champion Guntep Min, former PCUW Television champion Wolf Lancaster, former PCUW World Tag Team champions Ken and Ben Tuba, former PCUW Television champion and former PCUW Hardcore champion Johnny Thunder, Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, Carter Sullivan, and Katherine Carlisle. 'History' The Destiny Empire formed a month after PCUW's debut. Kevin was jealous about his rival Eddy, so he decided to form his own stable. He called it The Destiny Empire (it was the only name he could come up with). It began with just him, Rolf, and Nazz (who was forced into the group). But over the past few months, the stable grew, eventually outnumbering the Eds. The team was a mixture of TNA group Immortal, WWE's Nexus, and WCW's nWo. So far, all the team care about is winning all the titles in PCUW and stopping Zack Watkins from being in charge of the show. They will stop at nothing to get the World championship. However, they fail at every chance they get at the belt. Recently, they have faced the Eds in a Lethal Lockdown match at New Year's War. Destiny Empire lost after Asheel came in during the match and cost them the match. But two months later at Breaking Point, Kevin won the World title from Ed thanks to Asheel costing Ed the match. Throughout April, they've been trying to make the Eds believe Asheel really did betray them. However, there have been clues that it's not what the Eds think. During May Week 1, Eddy and the others finally got answers when Christian Hardy and the rest of Age of the Fallen told him that they found out Destiny Empire is blackmailing Asheel, but the Destiny Empire doesn't know that they told the Eds. At Final Countdown, Eddy beat Ed to win the New Day series and a shot at the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. Over the next four weeks, Kevin played mind games with Eddy, trying to make him believe his whole team was jealous of his title shot. This didn't distract Eddy, the Erupting Eds, EWO, or the members of the Age of the Fallen. Kevin then put Eddy through s series of matches in which he had to face his closest friends, Edd, David Williams, Christian Hardy, and Ed (in that exact order), with Eddy prevailing in every match. During Week 3, an extra stipulation was set: If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free from Kevin's blackmailing and the Destiny Empire: If Kevin wins, PCUW's longest standing stable, the Erupting Eds, will disband for good. At New Day, the Destiny Empire wanted to continue their dominance over PCUW by retaining their titles. However, that didn't prove well as the Destiny Empire lost all of their titles in one night. Aries Austin lost his match to Edd, and Aries and Johnny Thunder started arguing. Kevin and Rolf lost their tag team titles to former tag team champions Van Culmer and Corey Dominic, after Van became the first person to reverse Rolf's Lobster Lock hold. Wolf lost his Television title to Jonny 2x4. Guntep Min lost his Hardcore Championship after the match restarted after he was caught cheating. Kevin lost his World Heavyweight Championship after Asheel knocked Kevin out with a bat after E.W.O, Ed, Edd, and the Age of the Fallen drove back the Destiny Empire when they attacked Eddy. 'Finishing Moves' Kevin's Finishers *Bull Tackle (Spear) *Deadhead (RKO) Rolf's Finishers *Lobster Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock) *Old Country Splash (Big Splash) *Shepherd Kick (Brogue Kick) Nazz's Finishers *Starstruck Elbow Drop (Elbow Drop from the Top Rope) Wolf's Finishers *The Wolf's Prey (The Cutter) *The Wolf's Bite (Anaconda Vise) Guntep's Finishers *Pharaoh DDT (Double Underhook DDT) *Camel Clutch Aries's Finishers *Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee) Ken's Finishers *Gemini Cross (Celtic Cross) *High Drop (Leap of Faith) Ben's Finishers *Gemini Cross (Celtic Cross) *High Dive (Shooting Star Press) Johnny's Finishers *Perfect Lock (Sharpshooter on legs, Dragon Sleeper on head) *Perfect Slam (Angle Slam) Mitch's Finishers *3 Seconds of Pain (Double Knee Facebreaker) *The Show Off Finale (Springboard Moonsault) *Painful Secret (Elevated Boston crab) Amanda's Finishers *Lights Out (Inverted Overdrive) *Lights of Destroyer (Double Knee Backbreaker) Carter's Finishers *The Icon’s Farewell (Cross-Rhodes) *Hitman's Bounty (Flux Capacitor) Katherine's Finishers *Heart-Breaker (Angel’s Wings) 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW World Heavyweight Champion (Kevin) *3 Time PCUW World Tag Team Champion (Kevin and Rolf-1) (Ken and Ben Tuba-2) *2 Time PCUW Women's Champion (Nazz) *2 Time PCUW Hardcore Champion (Guntep-1) (Johnny-1) *3 Time PCUW Television Champion (Wolf-2) (Johnny-1) *2 Time PCUW X Division Champion (Aries-1) (Kevin-1) 'Entrance Music' *Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver (Immortal's theme) Category:PCUW OCs